<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t Sleep, Can’t Breathe by GlitchBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687848">Can’t Sleep, Can’t Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchBun/pseuds/GlitchBun'>GlitchBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAAAAA, Angst, Bad humor courtesy of Glatt, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mexican Dream was definitely there guys, Mmm fusion? Fusion~, No not in that way ya nasty, Spoilers, This is just my interpretation of what happens during those times Ghostbur poofs after he dies, When I say Glattbur no it’s not a ship name, ghostbur pov, its 1 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchBun/pseuds/GlitchBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Ghostbur’s attempts to be resurrected, he meets an unexpected person in the limbo between resurrection...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t Sleep, Can’t Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These will contain SPOILERS from recent events of the attempts to resurrect Ghostbur.</p><p>I also haven’t written in a while so..<br/>Have fun ~</p><p>And let me know if you guys want another chapter! I’m absolutely willing to do more :)</p><p>Title and some of the fic is based off the song Can’t Sleep Can’t Breathe by Digital Daggers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was cold.</p><p>Cold? No, it should be warm, right? The air was supposed to be warm...<br/>
No.. that’s right.. he was dead, again. Again? Yes, again. Stabbed in a reenactment of his death by Philza, who didn’t seem too thrilled to be reenacting such a sad event. </p><p> </p><p>Cold.<br/>
Cold.<br/>
Cold.</p><p>His fingers were cold, it felt icy and the feeling furthered up his hands and then up his arms, spreading across his body almost comfortingly. </p><p>Cold.<br/>
Cold.<br/>
Cold.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, he wasn’t alone?<br/>
Who was this?<br/>
Should he answer?<br/>
He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet... he was scared to, but to see who was speaking to him, he had to.<br/>
He pried his eyes open, only to be met with darkness... no light.<br/>
Nothing.<br/>
A void.<br/>
The faint outline of a person caught his attention, just from the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, about time you noticed me. I thought you’d gone deaf and blind or some fucked up shit. Like Hellen Keller.”</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur looked the man up and down, his mouth opened slightly in his confusion, trying to decipher who this man was.<br/>
Horns.<br/>
This man had horns.<br/>
Those horns were terrifying, though. They curled around the man’s head, neatly curved around the round ears he had.<br/>
Blood dripped from the ghostly horned-man’s lips, and eyes empty and black that dripped black, oozing liquids from the empty depths.</p><p> </p><p>“Why.. why am I here?”<br/>
Ghostbur finally spoke up, voice both soft and panicked. His question was answered with a roll of the man’s eyes and an audible huff from his nose.</p><p>Ghostbur felt panic rise in his chest, beginning to speak unusually fast and shakily.<br/>
“I-I’m supposed to be alive again.. Philza and Eret were helping resurrect me.. why am I here, I’m supposed to—“</p><p> </p><p>“—Oh, quiet, quiet! For fuck’s sake, you’re acting like it’s your first time dying.”<br/>
The man narrowed his eyes at Ghostbur, clearly irritated to having been interrupted in his alone time in this... limbo? Of sorts.<br/>
But the glare was enough to silence Ghostbur, for only a minute or maybe two, who knows.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t know what happened...”<br/>
Ghostbur whimpered softly, pulling his knees to his chest. He trained his eyes on the black void of a floor below him, as if searching for something to look at.<br/>
Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence between them, before Ghostbur heard echoed footsteps coming closer, then an outstretched hooved hand came into his vision in front of him.<br/>
Ghostbur lifted his head, eyes staring at the hooved hands before moving up to the man’s eyes. He looked expressionless, with his half empty bottle in one hand and awaiting hand in front of Ghostbur, he seemed inviting. He was going to help him, maybe they could figure out what was happening?</p><p> </p><p>So, Ghostbur took his hooved hand in his, moving to lift himself from the floor, only to feel a searing hot pain flood through his hand and through his arm, then across his whole body that replaced the numbing cold. It felt too painful to breathe, and so with his last breaths, he let out a blood-curdling scream, before he was glitched out of existence with his screams echoing into the void world.</p><p>The last words he heard before he’d disappeared...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking you down with me...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>